


The Family They Deserve: Part 8

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy John Winchester, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The big day has arrived.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 8

“Y/n? You ready?”

Y/n looked at Dean in the mirror, letting out a deep breath and shaking her whole body, trying to get the nerves to die down.

“Ready as I’ll ever be”, she sighed, grabbing the bouquet of flowers and walking to Dean, who locked arms with her.

“You look beautiful”.

“Thanks, sweetie”.

She took a moment, standing in front of the door, knowing in just a few minutes, she’d be a completely different woman-with a man she could call her husband-children she could practically call her own. 

Her whole life would be changing, and no matter how much her stomach was churning, no matter how fast and hard her heart was thudding, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Let’s go, sweetie”.

Dean nodded, turning the handles and pushing the doors open, leading y/n into the room.

Her mouth hung open as she walked down the aisle, the seats not empty as she’d imagined, but filled with friends she’d lost contact with.

Her eyes met John’s, who beamed at the sight of her, Sam stood behind him.

Dean led her all the way to the aisle, before grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him to the seats.

“You…how did you find them?” y/n asked, glancing around the room at all the familiar faces, each of them smiling widely and waving at her.

“I know a few people”, John said, leaving it at that. “And I thought you’d want a few friends here”.

She smiled, taking his hands in hers and kissing his knuckles.

“Thank you, John. Really”.

He nodded, his smile wide as he turned to the officiator.

“So…you gonna marry us?”

“John, where’re we going?”

“Keep your eyes shut”, he rumbled, his body pushing hers forward, hands covering her eyes.

He pushed the door open, flicking the lights, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Alright-you can open them”.

She pulled his hands away, her jaw dropping as she looked around the giant room, petals littering the bed, chocolates and flowers on the table.

“John…what the hell?” she marvelled, turning around and planting her hands on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying her lightly.

“I know we weren’t gonna honeymoon…but I thought we should do something”, he said. “The kids are just through there, but they can’t get in unless we open the door for them. Which means…we’ve got this whole place to ourselves”.

Y/n hummed excitedly, taking his lip between her teeth, hands trailing up grip his shoulders.

“And what do you wanna do? In that giant bed? All alone. All night long?” she whispered seductively.

He chuckled, pressing himself against her-y/n gripping the back of his neck, pulling John down into a sloppy, needy kiss, before pulling him to the bed and falling flat on her back, John hovering over her.

“Well, Mr Winchester-why don’t you show your wife what you can do?”

John carried the breakfast tray into the room, kicking the door closed behind him and towards the sleeping beauty that was now his wife.

He stood by the bed, looking down on her as she slept peacefully.

It still hadn’t hit him-the fact that he’d married the most amazing woman he’d had the fortune of meeting.

A woman who took him in when he was broken-cared for him, healed his heart and gave him the love he never thought he’d feel again.

A woman who accepted his children without hesitation, loving them as though they were her own-even when they fought against that love and threw it back in her face.

A woman he knew he’d never be able to live without.

“Hey, princess. You ok?” he asked when she began stirring.

She moved slowly, sitting up with a wince, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“God-I can barely move after what we did last night”, she murmured. John knew he should be concerned, but he couldn’t help but feel proud.

Kissing her head, he grabbed a few painkillers from the bathroom, handing them to her with a bottle of water.

“Sorry”.

“Hey-didn’t say it was a bad thing. Just means you’re gonna have to be at my beck and call all day”.

John chuckled, putting the tray down on the table, returning to the bed, massaging her legs, y/n’s head falling back onto the pillow.

His hands began trailing higher and higher, anticipation building, when a series of thuds sounded on the door.

“Y/n! Dad! Let us in!” they heard, glancing at each other, disappointed, before shrugging, knowing their lives would be filled constant distractions and interruptions from the two boys who ran into the room the second John unlocked the door.

But as they jumped into the bed, snuggling into y/n’s side and switching the TV on-John sat by Sam-she knew this was all she’d ever need.


End file.
